Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{-5})(5^{8})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ (5^{-5})(5^{8}) = 5^{-5+8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-5})(5^{8})} = 5^{3}} $